Hot for Teacher (Hoshido Version)
by SilkenSkyStudio
Summary: Corrin gets carried away fantasizing about one of her teachers. F!Corrin/Hinoka


Corrin was pressed up against the corner of her desk. The skirt of her sailor fuku was lifted up over her waist, and her lace-trimmed white panties were on display to anyone in the room. Of course, nobody else was in the room right now, or Corrin wouldn't even think about doing something so lewd.

She moaned as she thought about her teacher. Corrin had no problems with being attracted to other girls; it was definitely common enough at the school she went to. But to be lusting after an older woman, and a teacher at that... it was generally taboo. However, that may have been why Corrin found it so arousing... she kept grinding herself against her desk, gasping for breath as she panted.

Corrin thought about her teacher, Miss Hinoka. Hinoka was an amazingly attractive woman. But what was it that Corrin thought made Hinoka so attractive? Was it that short, fiery red hair? Was it those slim, smart-looking glasses she wore? Was it those professional white suits?

No. If Corrin was attracted to anything about her teacher, it was her legs. Hinoka always wore short skirts. Really short skirts. She wasn't even sure if those skirts were allowable under the school dress code, they were that short. The skirts Miss Hinoka wore went way above the knee. Way, way above. And Hinoka had long, long legs so those skirts looked even shorter by comparison.

Corrin panted as she thought about how good Miss Hinoka looked in short skirts. She kept humping her desk as she started undoing her blouse, fondling her breasts and rubbing her nipples through her lacy bra. She wished Miss Hinoka would touch her breasts, tell them how nice they were, how good they looked...

She thought more about Miss Hinoka in those skirts. They were really tight skirts, but Corrin never saw pantylines. Was Hinoka wearing a thong underneath? A G-string or something? Could it be... Miss Hinoka didn't wear panties at all? She definitely wore stockings, and maybe a garterbelt but... Corrin got excited at the idea of Hinoka wearing that short skirt with no panties.

Did Hinoka dress like that even though she was surrounded by horny students who would try to look up her skirt at every opportunity? Or did she do it because she wanted them to look? Would... would Miss Hinoka let Corrin look up her skirt? The thought was thrilling, and Corrin went faster, slamming her crotch into the desk, sweating through her clothes as she felt like she was burning up inside.

Corrin's eyes went wide, in part because she was reaching her climax, and in part because she could see the knob on the door turning and clicking. Someone was coming in, and she was coming. She was going to be caught... she was so embarrassed, but she couldn't stop. The door opened, and it was...

"MISS HINOKAAAAAAAA!"

Corrin's eyes rolled up in her head and her tongue rolled out of her mouth as she orgasmed. She figured she was already caught and people were going to know she was a slut, so she decided to go all the way... she put her arms out and did a lewd double peace pose as her panties were dripping wet with her juices.

"Hahhh... hahhhh... Miss Hinoka..." Corrin was practically presenting herself to her teacher, basically admitting she was just masturbating to the thought of her.

Hinoka adjusted her glasses, stroked her chin for a moment, and smiled.

"Don't worry, I won't tell anyone what I saw here, but... I can't just let you play with yourself on school grounds, you know~" The redhead chuckled.

"E-eh?" Corrin looked up at her teacher, still panting and moaning.

"Let's go somewhere private..." Hinoka smirked, thinking about how she was going to 'discipline' this student for indecent behavior.

On the way there, she leaned in and whispered into Corrin's ear. "You were probably wondering, so... I'm not wearing panties~"

Corrin's eyes lit up, and her teacher would soon show her she was telling the truth.

Over the next few days, there would be a rumor that Miss Hinoka was having a lesbian affair with one of her students. Nothing was ever proven, but whenever it came up, Corrin got really turned on...


End file.
